With the development of technology, there is a growing concern over a method for tractive force distribution for a power-distributed train.
In a conventional power-distributed train, axle loads on some of driving axles decrease due to axle load transfer, resulting in reduction in adhesion utilization of the train, such that a tractive force of the power-distributed train is not utilized to a maximum extent.
Therefore, a technical issue currently to be solved by those skilled in the art is how to optimize adhesion utilization, thereby utilizing the tractive force of the power-distributed train to a maximum extent.